Many physiological responses are manifested through changes at various regions of the human face. For example, measuring temperatures and/or temperature changes may help determine the amount of stress a person is feeling, or extent of an allergic reaction the person has. In another example, measuring temperatures at regions of the face can help determine how a user feels, e.g., whether the user is nervous, calm, or happy. Similarly, visible-light images of the face can be analyzed to determine emotional responses and various physiological signals.
Thus, monitoring and analyzing the face can be useful for many health-related and life-logging related applications. However, collecting such data over time, when people are going through their daily activities, can be very difficult. Often, collection of such data involves utilizing cameras that may be bulky, unaesthetic, and/or expensive, which need to be continually pointed at a person's face. Additionally, due to the people's movements in their day-to-day activities, collecting the required measurements often involves performing various complex image analysis procedures, such as procedures involving image registration and face tracking.
Therefore, due to the many applications they may enable, there is a need to be able to collect images (e.g., visible-light images and/or thermal measurements) of various regions of a person's face. Preferably, these images should be collected without requiring extensive effort or discomforting the person.